1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery case, especially to a waterproof battery case having waterproof and dustproof effects.
2. Description of Related Art
A dry battery has been invented and widely applied for many years. The dry battery allows electric power (DC power) to be stored in a columnar body and to be supplied when necessary. Unlike the conventional power source (AC power) which is fixed in a certain location, one feature of the dry battery is portable, thereby providing more convenience for the user to operate an electronic product.
As such, a device for accommodating batteries, such as a battery case, is developed, the accommodation and storage of batteries are sometimes combined with the electronic product, such as a toy, a hand-held radio set or a flashlight, but other electronic products may adopt a design of separating from the battery case.
The circuit designs of the battery cases are mostly in a serial connection, but a parallel connection can also be adopted in the battery case according to certain specification requirements. In actual practice, the battery cases would be used in an outdoor or humid environment, thus the waterproof function has become more important.
A conventional battery case includes a base and a cover engaged with each other, the interior of the base is installed with an anode electrode plate and a cathode electrode plate, and the engaging means of the base and the cover is a sliding means, and a wall surface of the base is formed with a wall hole allowing wires to penetrate. The battery case is in a relatively sealing status, but liquid or moisture can still enter the interior of the battery case through the gap formed between the base and the cover and the wall hole, so the battery may be in a short circuit status, the anode electrode plate and the cathode electrode plate would be rusted, thus the above-mentioned battery case is not suitable to be used in an outdoor or humid environment.
Based on the waterproof requirement, Taiwan Patent NO. M401877 (corresponding to China Patent Application NO. 201020609694.6 and GB Patent NO. 2485247) granted to the applicant of the present invention has disclosed a waterproof battery case. The waterproof battery case includes: a case body composed of a base and a top cover engaged with each other, wherein an elastic sealing member is disposed between adjacent surfaces of the base and the top cover, and a penetrated wall hole is formed on the case body; an electrode plate set composed of at least one anode contact and at least one cathode contact, wherein the anode and the cathode contacts are respectively connected to a wire and extended to the wall hole; and a sealing connector having a tubular main body allowing the wires to be received, wherein two sides of the main body are respectively formed with a first connection part and a second connection part, the second connection part is sleeved with an elastic sealing pad and inserted in the wall hole, then is fastened with a fastening member, the outer side of the first connection part is integrally extended for forming at least two arc-shaped clamping pieces arranged in an annular status, the interior of the arc-shaped clamping piece is sleeved with an elastic tightening ring allowing the wires to pass, and a tightening member allowing the wires to protrude is combined with the first connection part, so that the radial inner wall of the tightening member is able to press the arc-shaped clamping pieces for enabling the tightening ring to tighten the wires, thereby preventing liquid or dusts from entering the battery case.
The above-mentioned waterproof battery case is provided with excellent waterproof and dustproof effects, but the sealing connector is protruded from one side of the case body, so not only a harmonized appearance is not provided, the sealing connector may be broken due to an external impact which causes the waterproof effect no longer provided. Especially, the sealing connector is composed of many components, so the production cost cannot be lowered; thus, the above-mentioned disadvantages shall be improved.